


Drabble:  "You See, It's Like This"

by ToolPackinMama



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToolPackinMama/pseuds/ToolPackinMama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Think about this scene from ST:3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble:  "You See, It's Like This"

TOS drabble "You See, It's Like This" [PG] (K/S, 1/1)

Title: "You See, It's Like This"   
Author: Laura Goodwin   
Series: TOS   
Part: 1/1   
Rating: [PG]   
Codes: K/S  
Summary: Scene from Star Trek 3: Search For Spock   
Feedback welcome - ~flamers are lamers~  
================================

 

"Absolutely not", he said, firmly. 

"I'm talking about loyalty and sacrifice..." Jim explained, stunned. "One man who's died for us, another with deep emotional problems..." 

"I never understood Vulcan mysticism..." Kirk's commanding officer admitted.

Earnestly, with urgency, Jim said, "You don't have to believe, I'm not even sure that I believe.... but if there's even a chance that Spock has an eternal soul, then it's my responsibility!"

"Yours!?"

Long pause. Jim realized that the guy just didn't know.

"As surely as if it were my very own", Jim gently explained.

Now it was the other guy's turn to be stunned.


End file.
